Starry Windchilde
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Starry Windchilde -- AKA Ester Cox Nee Bodine (Starry is her legal name these days.) *'Birthplace:' Augusta Ga. *'Current Residence:' Marietta, Ga. (suburb north of Atlanta) *'Parents: Father: ' Elroy Bodine -- Farmer and Hellfire preacher. Mother: Matilda Bodine -- Submissive wife late Victorian edition *'Siblings:' six total. Starry was the end of the line the seventh child. *'Birthdate:' April 14, 1920 *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 5' 8" *'Weight:' 130 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Widow with three children (all long adults). Currently single, she is shacking up with Timothy Blackmane, but isn't exclusive. She has indicated that on a deep level she has never let go of her first marriage. Her attitudes about marriage are old fashioned. It's OK to sleep around if single, but not if married. *'Children:' Robert Cox -- 1939 -- Retired Physician in Augusta Ga. A strong man of good social standing. Perry Cox -- 1940 -- Retired Major in the US Air Force. A strong advocate for Veterans' affairs in Savanna Ga. . Ruth Cox Parker -- 1942 -- Housewife, dropped off the radar when her Husband Congresscritter Roy Parker decided he wanted a newer model. She may have followed her mother's footsteps. Sliva Windchilde -- 1972 -- Adopted daughter, currently the Director of the Smoke on the Mountains Mental Health Center Nathan Windchilde -- 1976 -- Adopted son. A civil engineer in Bakersfield, Ky. *'Description:' A women with a knock dead perfect figure. She dresses to display her perfect breasts. She is usually found in a plunging neckline peasant blouse with either skirts to flow over her hips or jeans. She lets her hair run wild. It falls to the middle of her back. She discarded her body hair years ago. Never shaving your underarms or legs is the main advantage. Starry also well understand the power of clothing. She can don the "Church Lady" look and persona, or a business power suit as required. *'Skin coloring:' Fair *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Fire red. *'Routine Activities:' Helping Timothy Blackmane run Blackmane's Comics & Games, practicing her craft. Making prudes scream. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Starry's primary profession is witch. She practices this in the healing and personal life aid areas to make a living. Starry extends her power and capacity with Tantric methods. This is not the wild sex that laymen think it is, but long hard coupling that does nothing to scratch the itch. It does provide a more open channel for Earth magic giving the skilled practitioners an easier access to powerful magic. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy: The 2016 elections and some technology investment have paid off handsomely. She has all the money she needs. *'Group Affiliations:' Blackmane's Comics & Games -- Store Manager Blackmane Magic Consulting -- Partner. Craft circle. Starry has an informal circle of fellow earth magic practitioners, most of them quiet and powerful, that she can call on and occasionally socializes with. Some are her former students. Others like Mamma Rhoda, the woman that taught her. She also takes in young women to teach. Collegium Arcane -- Starry has made herself available to this body as an expert on Earth Magic. She has even written for them. *'Known Associates:' Timothy Blackmane & family, Wendy Baker Craft Circle (Student) Giacomo Casanova craft circle, Allyson Cloudweaver craft circle. *'Personality:' She plays a bubbly airhead and ditz with a southern accent thick enough to pour on biscuits. (The accent is real) She will play the tit card and try and get you to discount her having three brain cells to rub together. Don't you believe it. Once you get passed that she is intelligent and insightful, a pleasant conversationalist. Starry is over physical modesty, a hard won lesson she was advised to learn. She commonly runs around the house in the nude. Full body flashing of "I want to tell you about my religion" types is a hobby. She also well understands a little mystery goes a long way. She is not anti-clothing. *'T-Shirt:' Wonder Woman or such. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Get ignored by authority. Live a nice peaceful life as she chooses without moralists and busy bodies telling her how to do it. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Starry solved any physical issues she might have. What mental scars life might have left she hides well. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear magic, those that fear forward self possessed women that know what they want. Religious intolerance types. (She doesn't like them either) *'Special Abilities:' Earth magician, an old and powerful one. She is taking full advantage of the greater access to the Greyhawke spell library. She doesn't look (or act) a day over 25. She also has a fried chicken recipe that will bring Bubbas out of the woodwork and leave people within half a mile of the meal full and satisfied. Her apple pie is in the same league. Starry recently acquired an item from Greyhawke, a phallic device that gives her the tantric connection without a flesh and blood male. It makes using the magic less awkward. It was Tim that pursued the item. His few sessions working with her were exhausting. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Bound to Earth by her magic. Starry is not a candidate for leaving Earth. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Starry herself has been cagey about her past. She considers it unimportant. She was born Esther Bodine final child of a semi-successful farmer and fairly successful preacher. She was raised in the Church to be a proper and submissive woman. It would have taken a firmer hold, but for the things she discovered at puberty. Magic was in her blood and it was starting to stir. In 1938 she married her childhood sweetheart William "Billy-Bob" Cox. She had hearts and stars in her eyes, madly in love. In 1942 Billy-Bob was off to fight Hitler leaving his wife with two and half children behind. He never came home. Ester was yet another war widow. She was a single mother with three kids, a flag, and box of medals. The system was less than supporting, either governmental or religious. The attitude was that she should remarry and have a man. Never mind the three kids were seen as "in the way" by most men, and the crushing grief she felt for her loss meant the idea of throwing herself back into the dating scene was not something she could do The stirrings she felt as a young woman came to her rescue. An older woman, Mamma Rhoda, came to her door one morning and craved a room to rent. Esther had a room and needed the money. Once Mamma Rhoda had a foot in the door she made it plain that a room was not her primary concern, Esther herself and her growing awareness of magic was. Mamma Rhoda taught her for the next ten years as a live in Auntie and teacher. She moved on when it was evident that she could teach her no more. Starry herself has never named Mamma Rhoda to anyone, but maintains contact through the circle of Craft. By the late sixties she had her brood grown and out of the house. Ester was gaining a reputation as the local "loose woman" a widow that never remarried and rumors abounded that a young man could get an education in sex and the right way to treat a woman if he was polite and had tight lips. Frankly it was true. She did educate those young men with manners and tight lips. Even with that rumor was getting around. It was time to move on. She moved to California, used her magic to drop twenty years from her body and sculpt the perfect party girl. She legally changed her name to "Starry Windchilde" and embarked on a second teenager-hood that including sleeping with rock stars (Jefferson Airplane, the Grateful Dead, and others), as well as absorbing other parts of youth culture. She even managed to get onto a porn film as part of an orgy scene. (No she wasn't featured, or credited). Once she had that out of her system she moved back to Georgia, Atlanta this time and began to pass on the legacy of earth magic to the next generation. She sought out women and men that had the gift and saw they had the training. She also taught the caution you needed to survive in the world full of intolerant assholes. The south being the very breeding ground for the type. Shortly after arriving back in Atlanta she encountered two half naked children standing in the rain. Mommy and Daddy had a fight. The fight was fatal in both directions. Starry quietly took the children in, the fact they were black mattered not at all to her. She stealthily acquired their few meager possessions. She used magic to see the paper work was done and raised them as her second brood. Questions as to the color discrepancy between Mom and Kids gets a cold stare, from Mom or the Kids. Currently she maintains an extensive network of earth magicians on her speed dial. She is not willing to reveal that network. She and her colleagues are not eager to be known. Past, and current, behavior of the religious right and such persons have proven stealth and caution the correct method. So far Bureau 13 has not been able to change her mind. Recently she has taken up with Timothy Blackmane in Atlanta, Georgia. Tim is one of Willis Blackmane's many younger siblings, and the reason the Bureau is even aware of her. Tim has set up a rambling Tanuki household in Marietta, a suburb of Atlanta, with several women, Starry being the only Human. At conventions Starry typically dresses as various scantly clad comic heroines. Vampirella, Red Sonja and so forth. A mop is kept handy to clean the drool puddles. The 2016 National Elections made her and Tim Blackmane (Along with several other magicians.) millionaires providing magical protection to the various Candidates. Protection that was proven necessary. She has not gone on a spending spree. Starry has agreed to work on the Half world stabilization project along with over a hundred other Craft Masters. She is one of the young ones. *'Bureau File:' Starry has flatly refused to be part of Bureau 13 or any governmental agency. It's like we smell or something. She is utterly unwilling to reveal any of her associates to us in any way. We are not her favorite people and we are not exactly sure why. The most she has been willing to do is reveal to her associates we would like to talk with them. It is thought that there might have been an incident in the past, the records of which were lost in The Purge in which agents didn't treat her kindly or even less than politely. We are hoping the bad blood is not leftovers from the military. It's bad enough to be given the cold shoulder for something you did, never mind something you didn't do. It would be real nice if she would at least tell us why. Category:Characters Category:Blackmane Category:CA Category:Magician Category:Supernatural Category:Atlanta